These Boots Are Made For F
by ronny-of-yore
Summary: Ino's gift to Sakura gets lots of action in some extremely wrong ways. Written for the Kaka/Saku LJ Comm's Blindfolded Contest-NC-17 with appropriate warnings inside.


_**Note**_**:**_Made entirely for the **Blindfolded Contest** at the **Kakashi/Sakura LJ comm. **_

_**WARNING**__**:**__ Even though this fic is meant to be sort of a **PARODY** and not to be taken seriously—**AT ALL**—this fic still contains **Explicit Adult Content** with elements of **Dub-con** and **Watersports**. If this is not your thing, turn back now. Otherwise please enjoy._

* * *

_**These Boots Are Made For Fuckin'**_

Sometimes a person will willingly remain sexually repressed for years. They will keep their bodies _pure _for that special someone in their hearts that they just know will eventually turn the tides of fate and willingly return to their side one day; because their love is just that true and no one can say otherwise. Lost love can be found, people! What was never meant to be will be! Unicorns are real and even their poop tastes like sparkle! Yadda-yadda-yadda… Blah-blah-blah…

Haruno Sakura used to think this way too, but no more. Granted, even at the ripe age of nineteen, she's still a virgin, but that is _not _because she's waiting for any dark-haired princes to come slithering in and wow and amaze her with any serious man-handling skills of the giant snake variety. Oh, no, people. That ship has sailed. The cupid responsible has been duly stabbed in the heart and set on fire with its ashes scattered to the four corners of the world.

A new love has come into Sakura's life—it came in pairs!—and they won't ever leave her. They can't. No, really. They can't. It's physically impossible … unless one day she happens to lose them or gives them away or something … which she won't do. _Ever_. You see, Sakura's through trusting in people to give her heart to. She realized this the moment her panties became moist from opening her Christmas present from Ino last year. Oh, _Mama_, the moment she set eyes upon that wicked pair of shiny, black, patent, thigh-high, 3-inch heeled boots with the pink and white cherry blossom petals trailing up the sides, Sakura's face had turned red and not just from the embarrassment.

She hadn't even noticed her friends giving her uncomfortable and highly awkward looks. (What? Hadn't they ever seen anyone _jizz_ in their short-shorts before?)

In truth, Ino's gift had been meant as nothing short of a gag, because the flower shop owner had said that Sakura was way too much of a prude to ever actually wear them. (It sucks to be Anko, because she wrongfully lost 20 ryo in that bet.) You see, to Sakura, they were anything but comical. Even though she would never actually wear them outside the security of her four walls and roof, she prowled around her bedroom in them every chance she got. (Which wasn't a lot, since there were always missions and Sai and Naruto would never leave her the _hell_ alone on their days off. …Bastards.)

But why had she chosen to keep and actually wear said boots? Besides magically creating a river between her legs that had a nasty habit of raining down her thighs, those damn heels gave her _power, _people. (And not the freaky lightning bolts from the crotch kind of super power either.) Wearing nothing but her chosen footwear, she always felt like a goddess; nay, a demon, a salacious succubus, one who played with men's hearts as well as she did their hardened body parts. (This even though she had only ever seen Naruto's penis and only because Kiba's prank had left it flapping in the wind for all to see while he had been asleep … _next_ to her in a tent.)

The sinful power she felt while wearing her boots was a delicious feeling indeed. In truth, it was one that she had become completely addicted to. Also, the heeled weapons of choice always prompted the greatest masturbation sessions she'd ever experienced. A lonely, virginal girl has got to get off somehow, am I right?

Funnily enough, though, while wearing said heels, Sakura's fantasies always tended to be a bit … _dark_. Ok, actually, that was completely downplaying it. It was more like—Jeezus fuck!—what kind of fucked up monster lives in her head kind of warped. But after every session that left her sloppy wet and fading, Sakura just chalked it up to the evil influence of Satan's fuck-me pumps.

No matter, though, because Sakura wasn't complaining as she laid down on her bed, those sinful boots the only thing adorning her creamy-skinned body. And, as the grainy film in her mind began to play out behind her closed lids, her hands traveled southward while a wicked sneer painted her lips.

Oh, yeah, it was nasty-fun-times and Sakura knew exactly which fantasy to choose.

* * *

_She's been in this moving metal contraption before. She can't remember its name, but that doesn't really matter. She's standing up, wearing nothing but the boots and her hands are wrapped tightly around two metal rings hanging from the ceiling. They're supposed to help keep her from falling over, but Sakura is using them to press back into the man behind her. She can see bits of his reflection in the window she's facing; all she can see is part of a blue mask and a wild tuft of silver hair over a shoulder. _

_Mmmm… She inwardly purrs. Yeah… Kakashi-sensei… Is that a kunai in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?_

_Fantasizing about her team leader was old hat. It was true that the man could be an ass at times… but the fact of the matter remained that he was sexy as hell. Besides, he was an experienced pervert—or at least she thought. Who better to give it to her in the dirtiest way? (Naruto was a definite no and she couldn't see Yamato-Taichou doing anything but blushing. Besides, it was common knowledge that he was more like Kakashi's bitch—such the hero-worshipper that one. And don't even get her started on Sai. Well, at least in Sai's case, she was pretty sure he'd look pretty damn hot getting fucked in the— Hm… She'd save that fantasy for later. Moving on… _

_Feeling a very slight bulge pressing into her backside, Sakura rubs her naked rear in small circles against it, trying to wake it up. It slowly hardens against her soft cheeks and she inwardly coos with delight. Oh fuck yes… Rub that thing all over my tight, little ass. I wanna feel you get nice and hard for me, Sensei._

_Oh, but they're not alone. Gaze sliding down the glass pane, in front of her, Sakura sees a pair of dark eyes staring right back at her reflection. Uchiha Sasuke is sitting in the scooped seat; he's turned at the waist and glaring at the window—right at them. _

_A wicked smile flickers across Sakura's heated features. She returns his angry gaze with one of spiteful leering._

_You look at us, you sexy bastard, she silently commands. You take a good, hard look at what you lost and you fucking squirm in your seat._

_She feels Kakashi's hands on her hips sliding up her sides, feels him skimming the curved swell of her breasts before covering them and squeezing with heated need. She knows how much he likes this; she's caught him staring at her chest so many times when her shirt has become wet with sweat during sparring sessions. It wasn't his imagination that she hadn't thought to cover her pebbled peaks. She had wanted him to see them, to want them, to need them. Gloved hands roughly paw at her tits now; they roll and squeeze her mounds and lightly pinch and pull at her nipples. It feels delicious to Sakura and, all the while, she's glaring at Sasuke through lowered lashes with her lip curling something fierce._

_You don't like that, do you? She silently conveys as she leans back into the warmth of Kakashi's vest-covered chest. Rubbing her ass up against her Sensei's thickened tool and purring like a sinful kitten, she just lets him man-handle her breasts to his perverted heart's content. The nipple play is causing the area between her legs to pulse and throb. It feels nice. Yes, so very nice. But the insatiable vixen that she is, Sakura needs even more. _

_Licking her lips at a pissed off Sasuke, she next gives him a look that says: trust me, you're not going to enjoy this next bit either._

_Kakashi's hands leave her breasts and slide down along the tops of her shiny boots. They further sweep back and up to cover her bare ass and squeeze, spreading her cheeks wide for the assault. She next feels his pants-covered cock shoved deep between their crevice. He forcefully tilts her hips downward and his throbbing dick presses firmly against her moistened pussy, deliciously slipping through her wet folds. Lining up with her opening, his eager cock tries to rip its way through the cloth barrier containing it and shove its precome drenched tip up deep inside her. But, sadly, confined as it is, it can only go so far. Hands still gripping the rings, Sakura's back arches and she just lets Kakashi rub his covered prick all over her moistened center. It's a hell of a tease and it does its job: making her ache something fierce for a brutal fuck._

_The Copy Ninja is an elite shinobi after all. She knows he has stamina to spare. So, why not let him use it?_

_But the truth of the matter is that she loves the way it makes Sasuke snarl even more. She loves how—even though his anger—he does absolutely nothing to stop it. He just continues to watch, turned away, and Sakura continues to get off on being so openly viewed. _

_Feels so good, Sasuke-kun, she wordlessly moans. And Sensei's not even inside me yet._

_With that, Kakashi steps back and leaves her cold, but her dripping sex is soon filled by his wet, warm mouth. Oh, how quickly he's dropped to his knees, behind her, grabbing her hips and pushing her back on his extended tongue. He absolutely loves the taste of her and she loves being eaten._

_Are you watching Sensei lick me? Is it making you hard? Because it feels so damn good, Sasuke-kun, you have no idea. _

_Sakura lets him know this by holding on to the hanging rings and pushing back, openly riding Kakashi's naked face with rolling hips and pleasured grunts. Kakashi's enthusiastic. His tongue's not lapping or gently gliding over her wet slit and little pearl. He's willfully suffocating himself between her legs, head whipping back and forth between her thighs. He's sucking and pulling her clit with slick lips and repeatedly shoving his eager, wet muscle up inside her, fucking her the best he can with his tongue. He's making nastily wicked slurping noises while on his knees and he's even rocking her hips forward so that he can lavish her tiny taint. He has no shame and it's sloppy as hell, but it's just the way Sakura likes it._

_Fuck yes… Lick it… Suck it… Fucking make me come all over your fucking face in front of him, Sensei. Show the bastard how it's done._

_But it's too early for release and Sakura knows this; she wants to prolong her pleasure for as long as possible. Instead, the scene changes and she's standing in front of a large tree. Sasuke is tied up to it, below her, with a red ball gag in his mouth. His face is flushed and his eyes are dazed—a syringe lies on the ground beside him. He's obviously been drugged with something potent, because she can see the thick outline of his hardened cock through his pants and his heated, glazed gaze says he badly wants it—wants her._

_But Sasuke's desperate desires are completely ignored as two kunai become deeply imbedded in the tree above his head; each weapon is sunk completely to the hilt—compliments of one Hatake Kakashi. _

_Sakura doesn't need a command to know what to do with them. This fantasy is hers after all. Sinful boots making her brazen and a desperate need throbbing in her loins, she steps forward, grabbing onto the hilt of each sunken kunai. She uses them as hand holds as she lifts a leg, purposely digging a sharp heel into the tender meat of Sasuke's left shoulder. In this position, her puffy, saliva soaked center is right above the bastard's wanton face. Looking down, between her exposed breasts, she watches him staring at and clearly needing a taste of her sweet, sweet honey pot. _

_Unfortunately for Sasuke, it's not his to touch, taste, and feel. Not anymore. Not after what he's done. The sound of a zipper being lowered, behind Sakura, reminds both of them of this. A tight grip on her new handholds and a heeled boot on Sasuke's shoulder with her other on the outside of his right leg, Sakura rubs her ass against Kakashi's heated dick that soon slides raw and thick through her wet folds. The fact that the underside of his eager dick is also sliding across Sasuke's chin, ball gag, and nose excites her to no end. Its humiliating torture that her black heart knows he's earned._

_Oh, yes, he deserves this, she tells herself as Kakashi's grip on her hips pulls her back into him. _

_Oh, but her dear Sensei doesn't fill her aching front. Oh, no. She knows how much of a pervert her old mentor really is. She's read the same books. She's peeked at his bookmarked pages. Knowing his preferred kinks, she lets him slate his passionate thirst by sliding his cock deep into her tight-tight ass. _

_Sakura's a virgin, she has no idea exactly how anal's supposed to work or how it's even supposed to feel. But that doesn't stop her fucked up brain from coming up with how such a scenario should play out. (She's obviously a product of way too much Icha-Icha novels and the wicked power of her heels.) _

_Side of her face imprinted in bark, Sakura's heel stabs down into Sasuke's shoulder as she slowly takes all of Kakashi's length with a guttural groan. It slightly burns, but it also feels so damn good to be filled like this while having the bastard sitting front row and center. With the thought of Sasuke, she slides a hand between her legs, twisting her fingers in his feathery hair. She uses her grip to force the exposed, rounded edge of Sasuke's ball gag against her needy cunt and swollen clit. As Kakashi begins to repeatedly fuck into her, hard, and unforgiving from behind, she grinds her mound down on Sasuke's filled mouth, making him drool all over the both of them. _

_She knows it must be agony for Sasuke, what with not being able to lick or fuck her like he obviously wants. But she doesn't give a damn about his desires as she continues to almost suffocate him in turn. _

_Take it… Take it.. Take it, you bastard!_

_Kakashi's thickness feels completely foreign, yet manages to also feel so damn good shoved deep inside her ass. She loves the feeling of it being stretched, so full, and the way his hips snap back and then slam into the softness of her cheeks, obviously leaving them red, like she'd been royally spanked. _

_Fuck me, Sensei, she silently goads him on all the while rubbing herself all over Sasuke's face. Fuck this naughty student. I've been so bad. So very bad. Punish me, Sensei. Take it out on my tight, little ass. I need it—I want it! Oh god! Make me cum!_

_Sakura's legs are trembling and her hips are constantly rolling, trying to push back against Kakashi's cock that's continuously impaling her body, hard. As she takes every brutal thrust, she bares down on the rubber ball that has become slick and sticky with a mix of Sasuke's saliva and her own flowing juices. She has both of her hands twisted in Sasuke's hair now as she feels the bright flare of her impending orgasm building between her booted legs. Good god, her core pulses hard and she clenches her teeth, tries to draw it out. Not yet! Not yet! But Kakashi's fucking into her and Sasuke's his head is moving side-to-side and up and down beneath her, completely egging on her approaching release. _

_Suddenly, it's become too much to take. _

_With a jolt to her spine, her orgasm hits her hard, frazzling her nerves. Her flushed and sweat-dampened body goes rigid as a board. Her hands are clawing into Sasuke's scalp, trying to keep his head still even as Kakashi repeatedly rams into her from behind. He's so violent and she loves it, wants him to keep going to heighten this feeling. And then it happens._

_She has no idea how she's done it, but she can actually feel a torrent of wetness squirting from between her legs. Muscles locked, her hips jerkily struggling to rock in their place, Sakura forcefully cracks open her squeezed eyes to see her spilling juices fucking soaking Sasuke's flushed face. The sight is glorious and he doesn't seem to mind in the slightest. The bastard is actually basking in her fluids like some cheap, tawdry whore._

_But Sakura doesn't have time for him._

_She's busy riding out her own convulsions as Kakashi fucks into her with one last deep, grinding thrust. However, with a grunt and major effort on his part, he's pulling out quickly. Kakashi's gloved hand is like lighting, goading the cum from his heavy balls. It splashes thick and warm all over Sakura's ruby-red rear, drenched pussy and the lower part of Sasuke's wet face and neck. And before he's even finished wringing himself dry, he's shoving hard back into Sakura, making sure the last remains of his cum coat her walls that clamp down around his pulsing dick like the worlds sweetest vice. It's a branding act that says you're mine and she wholeheartedly welcomes the remark. _

_In Sakura's fantasy, the Copy Ninja is a stallion, a literal god among men. Even when he's finished, he isn't entirely spent. Not by a long shot. Buried inside her, he stays there, fucking her gently this time, hardly pulling back at all. _

_But Sakura knows it's time for the grand finale and she doesn't waste a second as she gets down to business. Her first orgasm had felt amazing, but she knew what she was about to do would feel even better. A heel still digging into Sasuke's shoulder and her soiled mound hovering inches over his messy face, she looks down at him with feral features. It isn't until she slides two fingers through her white-coated folds and spreads them that her trapped prey figures things out. But drugged like he is and hardly sated, she watches Sasuke just sit there and take her abuse. _

_That's right, you little bitch…_

_Holding herself open, she hears the man behind her finally speak as he lifts both of her legs up with gloved hands behind her knees. Easily holding her in such a position, spreading her thighs wide with her ass still completely buried on his cock, Kakashi sensually licks the back of Sakura's ear. _

_Mmmm…. Sensei, wants to watch. Do it, Sakura-chan… Just let go…. Let me see…_

_And, oh, she's going to let him. Besides, they both know Sasuke's a mess, his face and clothes are rightfully stained. Regardless, it turns her on like nothing else to know Kakashi's into such kinky things. He's like the batteries to her vibrator or something else equally fitting. Closing her eyes, she leans back into Kakashi's chest as he holds her steady—her complete trust in him ever present. Letting him kiss and nuzzle her neck, spreading her legs wider, she tenderly bites down on her bottom lip, feeling the needed swell low in her stomach—besides the pleasured pulse of her Sensei's thick dick. With a long sigh, she forces her trembling body to relax. It works. Suddenly, she feels the sweetest pressure rising between her legs, feels her thighs giving a little twitch. Seconds before it actually happens, Kakashi's warm breath and deep voice flows over her like the welcomed balmy winds of summer. _

_That's it… Let it out for me, Sakura… Show Sensei what a dirty girl you are._

_With a little whimper and another twitch of her spread thighs, the first spurt comes—short and choppy—and then there's the second. By this time, Kakashi's burying his face into the side of her neck, groaning into her ear—kink switch utterly turned on. After the third shy splash, the flood gates completely open. And it is then that golden rain begins to wash away the filth from Sasuke's face, neck, and chest, like warm water from a tilted tea kettle. With an appreciative curse in her ear, Kakashi's angling Sakura's hips by the deep push of his co— _

"Holy shi—!"

Sai slapped a gloved hand to Naruto's mouth while Yamato slapped both hands over Sai and Naruto's eyes. Kakashi, on the other hand, slapped one over his entire face. Yep, it was official. Not only did he have a new kink—just look at those boots! And did she actually just wet the b—but, from now on, the team was definitely using doors instead of just landing on people's stupid balconies.

Seriously, what the hell had he been thinking?

_**Thanks For Reading!**_


End file.
